Cleaning the Room Rivers
by HocLy
Summary: A young boy and mother learn the importance of selfcare and how to respect one another. love is the greatest teacher :)


Cleaning the Room Rivers.

" Momma, I don't want to clean my room!" protested a precocious young boy.

The wise mother rather than fuel the flames of a pointless argument gave her son the gift of love.

"Baby, do you want to hear a story?"

"Is it about cleaning rooms?

"It might be and it is very fun!"

"OK!OK! Mommy tell it!"

"Imagine a beautiful river flowing from the greatest heavenly mountains and to the most beautiful oceans teeming full of life and adorable little fishies!" Noticing the child's enthusiasm, she continued on with greater ferver. "Now there was a young fish boy-

"my age?"

"Yes your age-

"With a messy room?

"Yes!"

"Mommy, can I tell the messy room young fish boy story?"

The mother smiled in laughing consent and the boy continued.

"Ok the young fish boy was being mean to his momma making her clean up every little thing

from fish basketballs to fish chocolates to fish bananas. -

"Fish bananas, what a wonderful imagination you have."

"Mommy don't interupt." Seeing his mother laugh, the young boy continued.

"So the all the stuff he kept in his room just kept piling up, and one day when his momma went out

shopping for fish food it suddenly rained. Then the Thunder Bowling Potty Flushing Toilets went crazy in the SKY and a buncha water just flooded the river. As for the young fish boy, he knew to hide under the matress to avoid being washed away so that his momma wouldn't be too worried.

"But hten sudently the water washed into his room, taking all his toys and trash along with it. Momma fishew wanted to run home to her sun to make sure he was okay. But then she couldn't open the fish mart door. Do you know why momma?"

"Why son?" The mother said smiling.

"Because the son's trash piled up so high that a kabilling billion of it just flooded the Great River and blocked the fish mart door that Momma Fishie and others couldn't out!"

"What happens next?"

Well the next day, the young boy ran out to see that his backyard full of his toys and that the Great Family fishie park that all fishies families play at were messy too full of his toys and fish bananas!

Suddenly he hears momma fishy calling for him in his heart and head in the market wondering if he's okay. Mooma fishie is so worried sick that she cried all night long and the market fishes were there caring for her to feel better.

SUDDENTLY! The door of the market was open and little fishie was out in front lokkiing all herofic

and stuff!

In sychronicity, Momma and Momma fishy said 'my special little boy, you cleaned out the trash. Oh how I love you so much. :)!' Both tickled their children laughingly with hugs.

Everyone left the store to see their homes washed away by the Bowling Potty Sky and a young fish boy's toys and trash, but rather than be sad, everyone just laughed and smiled. The whole community family worked together to clean there homes and families. They even went as far out as the Great Ocean and Swam Up Great Mountain to make it clean too. The Sharks, whales, sea mermaids, and all of the water creatures helped out. Even the air and sky, and earth and fire and universe, and everything and nothing and humans helped out with loving kindness and no one ate each other because everyone was highly experienced and loving that love and air is the only food source. They had a great feast of love and laughter and professor einstein and Bruce lee and john lennon were the three stooges for the nighly entertainment. All of heaven and earth and underworld were happy with the multiverse and universe of love.

Boy and Mom said together "The young boy kept his clean always clean so that he could help other fishies keep there room clean so that there was more time to play and always time to have great feasts and parties. Every Month The Multiverse, Universe, Heaven, Oceans, Earth, Sky, and Underworld celebrated the FULL Moon because it meant clean rooms, homes, and great Big Families loving each other."

"Hey, your room's clean! :)"

"bEcacuse we are magic spirits witches wizards momma !:)"

"HAHaHahahahhahahah!..."


End file.
